


The Perfect Day

by callithemuse



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Oneshot, Wedding, archi this is for you, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Summary: Amir and Rupert get married!
Relationships: Amir/Rupert, Cecily/Joan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trappedbyvellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedbyvellichor/gifts).



> Okay, so this is for my friend, Archi or trappedbyvellichor! I love her, and as they don't get married in the podcast, I had to write it. I hope y'all enjoy!!

Rupert smiled nervously, wringing his hands. He felt like he’d been waiting for years, which was actually fairly accurate. 

He smiled to himself and rested his fingertips on the door, leaning against it. His eyes closed a bit, and a few seconds later he heard an excited squeal.

“RUPIE!!! YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME!” Cecily shrieked, flinging her arms around him. 

Rupert staggered back, hugging her back. She was beaming at him, honey blonde hair pulled into a bun, flowers clipped on the side. She looked stunning in a pale indigo dress and was ridiculously tan from her holiday with her girlfriend, Joan. 

“Hey, Cecily.” 

She linked her arm with his, and tugged him toward the opposite door, pushing an iris bouquet in his hand. 

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late!” She cried, pulling him over, and grinning madly. 

He couldn’t help but laugh a bit, and followed her before stopping in front of the double doors. A sudden bout of nerves hit him, and he looked to her. “I can’t do this! What if he walks away?! What if he-” 

“-He won’t, Rupert. He loves you, and you need to realize that. No one’s going to say no, trust me. Now, we’re going to go out there, and you are going to marry the love of your life, okay?”   
“Okay. I can do this,” he muttered and let go of her arm, nodding frantically. 

“You can. Now, I believe that’s my cue!” She kissed his cheek, and flounced out. Rupert took a deep breath, and walked out after her, fighting off the urge to fidget with his suit. 

Then he saw Amir. His husband to be was beaming when he saw him, and his smile softened into a look he’d seen countless times. His heart skipped a beat, and he smiled back, tears filling both of their eyes. 

Finally, he reached the end of the aisle, handing his flowers to Cecily. Amir had a white orchid pinned to his lapel, the same way he had when they’d had their first dance. 

The ceremony started, and then it was time for their vows. They’d gone with the traditional ones, making them their own.   
“I do,” said Amir, and then it was Rupert’s turn. 

He said them, and his “I do.” Then, they were pronounced married, and Amir pulled him into a kiss. 

~~~~~~~~

After that, it was time for the reception. 

Cecily cheered when they escaped to the car, hand in hand with Joan. They clambered in, and went to the place where they were hosting it.

~~~~~~~~~

After speeches and dinner it was time for dancing. Amir and Rupert took to the dance floor, and struck up a waltz pose. 

“I couldn’t imagine anything better,” Amir whispered. 

“Really?” he asked, tilting his head. 

“Yep. Well, maybe if everyone wasn’t staring at us, it would actually be perfect.” 

He laughed, resting his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Stop it,” Amir snapped playfully, eyes twinkling. 

“No.”

His eyes glimmered and his jaw dropped. “No?”

“Well what are you going to do about it?” 

Amir blinked. “I-” he stammered. 

Rupert snorted, and patted his shoulder. “I think it’ll be fine, love.” 

“I know. Well, I suppose we should go dance with our mothers.” He rolled his eyes, and kissed his cheek, before pulling his mother into a sweeping dance. 

Rupert watched his husband (!!!!) fondly, and then danced with his mother. 

~~~~~~~~

After the reception ended, they went back to their rooms. Rupert curled up with him, reading. Amir fell asleep on his shoulder, snoring softly. He kissed his forehead, and leaned his head against his, falling asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a kudos, and a comment letting me know what you thought!


End file.
